Personal
by Kokiri-Hylian-Hero
Summary: Link has the power of the Wild Card, the power to hold multiple Personas. After awakening to the great power and exploring the doomed land of Termina and acquiring masks from the giants imprisoned in the four temples, Link plays the "Oath to Order", calling upon the giants of Termina to stop the moon from crashing into the city, and chased Majora into the moon for a final showdown.


Personal

Persona...it was a power Link was familiar with, a power to unleash his hidden self, and over the length of his journey, he had acquired masks with great power, and during said journey, he mastered not only the power of the masks, but also the hidden power within them...that weird guy with an insanely long nose and the cute yellow eyed girl with a blue hat called his "The power of the Wild Card", now the final mask was in hand, and within it, the grand power within. The battle had begun and the forms of the other masks were floating around him, he heavily considered using this mask, but he needed a little information on it first.

"Hey, this mask...I sense a great power in it." Tatl, his fairy friend over the repeating three days, observed, and shook in surprise, "I don't think you're strong enough to control this mask's Persona!"

He nodded in understanding and donned the mask, his height increasing considerably, then used his current form's weapon to attack Majora's Mask and the other four masks, up until Majora made weird screeches and dashed around at insane speeds, the battle had been going fine.

Link wished he had the fairy mask, the Persona that one contained was very useful...but suddenly something strange happened, he felt something in his mind burst, as though he suddenly had extra mental capacity.

"Great Fairy!" he cried, and summoned the Persona of the fairy mask, replenishing all his energy, "Persona!" suddenly the stone mask's ability activated, making it easier for him to dodge Majora.

"I think you can use all your past Persona's with this mask!" Tatl hoped it was obvious enough, but a little encouragement never hurt, "Maybe you can even use this mask to take on your previously available forms! Look, I see a flower you can launch from, quick, select your first form!"

"Deku Shrub!" Link shrunk down to lower than his usual height, his texture now that of a tree as he skidded past Majora and to the safety of the flower on the ground; after burrowing into the plant and after Majora leapt over the plant, Link launched himself and summoned the form of the new mask, tall, with a mighty weapon and an overall appearance that seemed to embody despair and futility for all but whoever wore the mask. Majora struck Link back, and suddenly the mask flew from his face, Tatl could've sworn the mask had a mind of it's own until Link's voice echoed off the walls of the arena, "Fierce Deity!"

Link was in a different arena, and that cute yellow eyed girl appeared again, along with her long nosed employer, "Well, well, Elizabeth, looks as though he's going to awaken to his true power, eh?"

"Yes, it does, and my, how powerful it will be!" Elizabeth certainly seemed enthused, but Link had no idea why he was here, but as usual, he relied on his instincts and unfailing ability to find trouble to lead him to the center of the room, where the mask he just found lay, but upon approach, it moved of it's own accord, "The hero must now conquer the temptation of the power that Fierce Deity holds by seeing how worthless it is, all while seeing that it is more powerful than he...but he won't be able to summon any Persona of his own, will he?"

"Afraid not, our guest must now rely on his own power, the strength of heart feeds the Persona, but that strength must also be more powerful than the Persona, lest the user be overwhelmed!"

Link heard the Velvet Room residences' conversation and knew immediately that this was true, there was some inexplicable urge to grab the Persona and pull it down to it's knees, to destroy it or be destroyed. It's Arcana was Death, similar to Majora, he couldn't grasp the reality, it had to mean something, what he couldn't be sure, he still didn't understand the use of classification except for classification's sake, but this couldn't just be a coincidence, of that he was sure.

He turned to find Tatl, but she was not present, "Wondering where she is? Ask where she isn't...but then, you'll see soon enough where you're not upon your return."

Fierce Deity rose it's blade and sent it crashing onto the ground, Link dodged it and was about to fire his hookshot, but found he had no items, in that moment he looked up in time to find the weapon in a horizontal slash and knew his journey was over, but as he held his arms in front of it, for all the lands he knew and those that might need him, he realized he still lived, and unblinking met the gaze of his friend and foe, heart containers shattering as he wrestled, overtaking it as he roared his determination, "Persona!"

He shot back to reality in an uncomfortably swift instance, his summon still barely leaving his mouth. He stepped back and looked at his arms, but he was all here...he might have blacked out, or maybe he imagined the brief instance in which reality was paused.

"Hey, you need to focus!" Tatl indicated the on going battle and Link nodded.

He equipped the Fierce Deity mask and his height increased, and as his eyes opened he leapt forward, "Fierce Deity!" he shouted, slicing through Majora, turning and stabbing forward, dodging and slashing again before being sent back to the ground, and without hesitation the Great Fairy Persona answered his summons. Majora rushed around Link for a moment before Link focused the remainder of his magic into a devastating attack, obliterating Majora in a final, desperate offensive.

Somehow he ended up back on the ground, and the Happy Mask Salesman recovered the object stolen from him, Majora's Mask, and disappointed noted that the power of Majora was gone, but Link didn't think so, the Arcana was Death, perhaps they were linked more than anyone would have suspected, but then, the salesman didn't know about the new mask, perhaps it was better that way, he was leaving now and peace seemed to descend upon Termina like a light in a meadow, the silence strange to him, though, but for now he was content to passing the time with Skull Kid.

"So, what now?" Tatl asked Link after they left Tael and Skull Kid for the city Termina.

"There will always be Shadows, wherever there is light, I'll go to the woods later and exterminate a few monsters."

"You'll work yourself to death one of these days!"

"Death isn't the end...my power is connected to one from another time, who will one day take up the mantle of the hero, and learn something about the word of light and shadow, things I can't begin to fathom, another hero for another age...he will need many skills as his aptitude for magic seems almost nonexistent, I'll explore the power of Fierce Deity to aid in my heir's quest to silence Ganondorf once and for all."

He had no doubt in his mind; Ganondorf cheated death, but when it was a hero carrying Death next time, he wouldn't see such fortune.

 **Author's Notes: Is everyone happy? Good! Hope you liked this, and no, I don't have Fierce Deity mask, but I want it! That Goron race messes me up every time. :'-{**

 **Also, I am only one day away from the Summer Festival in Persona 3, but I didn't want to wait around to post my P3 story "Regret", and then I wanted to do this crossover after seeing that** **GameLord The Hitman** **liked Zelda, I hope you liked reading this, whoever you are, wherever you are!**


End file.
